A Shift
by Prince desdemona
Summary: superboy is tired of waiting for superman and he is threw with living in the man of steels shadow so he decides to step into the light and create his own legacy for the world to know him not as superboy but as a hero of his own calliber CONTAINS daddy!bats mama!wonderwoman and auntie!canary
1. New name new mentor and tights

**A/N hey so yeah this is my first young justice story and before you start ranting at me on how supermans good now I know I just wanted to see where this story would go anyways on with the story this ****story takes place after the young justice team frees the justice league but in this one superman doesn't confront superboy**

superboy watched as the man of steel ignored him not even making eye contact. The team had just got back from the tower and the mentors had come to thank them once again for freeing them from the control of vandal savage.

Superboy watched as superman thanked the others but completely by passed any and all forms of acknowledgement of him after supermans and the other mentors left the team turned to see how superboy was doing after that whole situation only to realize that superboy had left

In his place they found a bent piece of metal that looked as if it had been gripped to hard and there worry doubled when robin went to the boy of steels room in search of him and only came back with a bunch of torn and shredded black and red 'S' shirts

But soon their worries subsided as they passed by the therapy room only to hear the muffled talking of superboy and black canary they all left knowing that if they were caught trying to listen to the conversation they would be severely punished

*line break*

"I cant take it anymore I know you and batman told me to be patient and wait for him to come around but tonight was the last straw" superboy ranted to canary he was livid he cant believe the man of steel would have the nerve to do something like this

"I think I may have to agree with you on that one conner though I would say at least let me and some other leaguers talk some sen-" she was cut off by the clone

"NO! I'm done with talking he's had a whole years to at least acknowledge me yet he wants to act like a little kid and ignore me. well I've had enough im done waiting im done talking if he doesn't want me then why should I try you guys once told me that the 'S' on his chest stood for hope but I've finally have lost all hope in him im threw with living in his shadow im threw with trying to live up to his name and im threw with being superboy" his voice went from raving mad to tired and defeated

"so what are you going to do?" canary asked still in shock of all the emotion that the boy in front of her released

" I guess im going to have find myself a new mentor-"

" and that would be us" said a raspy voice from the door way both heads turned to see the dark knight standing there

" how long have you been standing their?" canary asked

"long enough and I do have to agree with superb- I mean conner on this one" correcting himself as soon as he saw the clone glare at him at the mention of his old name" that over grown boy scout has had a year to step up as a man thats more than most fathers get so from now on black canary and myself will be taking over you training along with some help from wonder woman who agreed that its time someone stepped up"

"th-thankyou batman i'll try my best to make you guys proud"

"now if your going to ditch the hero how about you also ditch the name?"

"well what will I go by now" asked the curious clone

"how about shadow" suggested canary

"shadow?" batman and superboy both asked at the same time

"well you said that you were tired of living in the shadow so why not come out of the shadow as The shadow"explained black canary

" I like it but does this mean I have to get a new costume?" the newly named shadow whined

" yeah why do you sound so down?" asked canary with a bit of amusement on her face

" I don't like shopping" conner grumbled

" no man does and luckily you wont have to I think I have just the suit for you" batman said with a hint of a smirk " you outgrew your no cape no tights phase right?" he said as he walked out signaling superboy to follow

"um sure" said a confused superboy as he followed the dark night out

black canary smiled as she watched the duo leave the room

**A/N I know its kinda short for the first chapter but bare with me its my first young justice story please review **


	2. conner kents death

**A/N Hey guys sorry for not updating my Microsoft office subscription ran out and I berly convinced my mom to renew it and yes I said my mom don't judge I'm still in high school and she won't let me work anyways I received a comment about the name I chose for Conner and I can't help but agree so that problem will be addressed in this chapter ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Oh and I own nothing**

**Chapter 2 prince**

"No, no way in hell am I wearing this" yelled the clone

"Oh come on its not that bad" said the dark knight while rolling his eyes

"Actually I have to agree with Conner on this one he looks like a nightmare on elm street version you bats" said the blonde heroine

"I'm actually rethinking of the name too no offense canary but I don't think shadow is the name of someone who will be taken seriously I mean it is the name of a character on that old Disney TV show" interjected Conner

"Which one?"

"The one with that giant bear that lives in a giant house." Replied the clone with a puzzled looked as if trying to remember **[A/N CAN ANYONE GUESS THE SHOW] **

"Oh yeah huh"

'Well I guess it's a good thing I went shopping" announced a new voice all occupants in the looked around until they spotted where the voice came from wonder woman stood in the door way holding a large amount of shopping bags each filled to the brim with clothing

"Here try this on" she said tossing one of the bags to Conner

"'kay be back in a minute" Conner exited and not a minute later came back grinning like a mad man "now this is what I'm talking about" he was dressed tight blue pants along with a completely metal silver belt the blue border lined royal blue and navy blue with red boots with silver buckles his shirt was sleeveless and was the same type of blue as his pants but the shirt was the same type of material as an under armor shirt and in the middle was a silver star

"And to complete the look" the Amazonian princess held out a box no one had noticed earlier in the box were two silver cuffs, a blue domino mask much like the green arrow's and a silver whip with blades at the end

Conner slipped on the cuffs and attached the whip to and finally placed the mask on his face

"Those cuffs generate electrical pulses basically their Tasers on steroids and the whip and cut through mostly anything" explained wonder woman

"What do you think" he said slowly turning in a circle and then stopping in front of the older heroes?

"I like it" said canary

"I must agree" said the bat

"So now a name"

"Well I got that covered too"

"And here I thought batman was the most prepared" Conner said with a snicker while batman just smirked

"Ok moving on to the name what do you think Diana?"

"Conner this is your choice but I was thinking Wonder boy"

"Wait so that means…"

"Yes you will become my adopted son"

"You sure Diana"

"Of course I'm sure Clark has had enough time to make a decision it's time for someone to step up and take charge so what do you think Conner"

Conner had a goofy grin plastered to his face he ran forward and bear hugged wonder woman "I would love to have a mom" he exclaimed while all the older heroes laughed at his antics

"Ok now last and final topics do you want the team to know?"

"Nope"

"Why not"

"It's just that ever since I came out of the pod everyone has known everything about me my civilian name my identity it's just for once I want some privacy"

"Understandable"

"Last but not least civilian identity and the death of Conner Kent and super boy"

"Now that I have figured out" said canary

"Your losing your edge batman" said the newly named wonder boy while threw a playful glare his way

"Ok so your new name will be…"said canary as she waited for Conner to fill in the blanks

"Perseus Conner Prince"

"Why Perseus" asked wonder woman

"Well you are Greek might as well choose a Greek name of a Greek hero to keep up the illusion"

"Ok now bats can you start creating the legal documents"

"On it"

"Now let's make a story for the death of Conner Kent"

"Ooh I got it" said Conner

"Well let's hear it"

"Ok so Conner was driving to Kansas to visit some family but he didn't know there was a tornado warning in effect so long story short he gets caught in a tornado his car is completely mangled and sometime during he was ejected from his car and he was flung into god knows where his body was never found"

"And what do we tell the team?"

"Now this one I got" said the caped crusader handing all of Perseus' documents over

"Finally there's the bat we know" wonder boy said with a smirk

"Hey batman are you sure he's not yours he's just as sarcastic" said canary with a chuckle

"Wait batman can be funny" said wonder boy looking dumbfounded

"He has his moments" said wonder woman

"Anyways we'll just say you been moved to a different more covert team and that if they try to track you then they'll be putting your life in danger"

"Oh mom what's in the rest of the bags?" Asked Perseus already referring to wonder woman as mom

"Oh that some civilian clothes I bought for you"

"Oh thanks mom anyway don't you think the others will find out that I'm wonder boy I mean I come in as soon as super boy leaves and on top of that wonder woman never had a son until now"

"Well that where it gets trick first you're going to take some time off in order to make it less obvious Diana in that time I suggest you take him to meet the amazons and train so his fighting style is similar to yours just to keep up the illusion next your story is that you were raised by the amazons that's why no one's ever heard of you and last but not least in order to throw them off even more you will be allowed to be seen out in public think of it as hiding in plain sight so one last question"

"What?"

"What kind of flowers do you want on canners casket" batman said with a smirk showing he can be funny

**A/N please don't kill me for killing Conner please review oh and winner of the Disney show challenge will receive an honorable mention in the next chapter bye bye **


End file.
